todo partio por un viaje
by darky-natchan
Summary: ryoma vuelve tres años despues de irse . va en primero de preparatoria de seigaku donde tambien estan sus sempais de la secundaria. Se organiza un viaje para los club de tennis tanto feminil como masculino con otras escuelas mas veamos que pasaaa. RYOSAKU
1. Chapter 1

TODO PARTIO POR UN VIAJE: REENCUENTRO

weno esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic sobre POT por cierto no me pertenece.

mmm que mas puedo decir asi es muy corto por q es el primer capi pero el saguendo ya sera mas largo :B

- entre guiones es hablar - mm en el segundo incluire palabras en japones weno eso no mas espero les guste y me dejen rewies con sugerencias y todo .

**TODO PARTIO POR UN VIAJE: **REENCUENTRO.

RYOMA

Estoy acá en el avión camino a japon , si voy devuelta a japon después de tres años en USA voy a ir a SEIGAKU denuevo pero, a primer curso de preparatoria. JA como si algo fuera a cambiar los sempais van a estar en esa prepa estoy seguro. Si esa niña megafono me seguira molestando espero que no y ryusaki, si ryusaki últimamente estoy pensando mucho en ella- a ryoma se aparece la imagen de la chica en su mente- ¿habra cambiado algo? Espero que no espera que disparates estoy diciendo. Solo espero que pueda seguir jugando tennis.

-A todos los pasajeros se les anuncia que estamos por abordar en el aeropuerto de Japón, por favor abróchense los cinturones-aviso una voz de mujer.

--

Narrador

Se podia ver como un chico con cabello negro oscuro con reflejos verdes a luz corria rapido por llegar a tiempo al instituto o preparatoria seigaku.iba tan rapido que no se dio cuenta que chocaria con una chica que venia tan apurada como el. La chica tenia dos trenzas una cada lado de su cabeza que terminaban en sus hombros, su cabello era castaño con alguños mechones rojizos igual que sus ojos. Es lo unico que pudo notar ryoma antes de chocar con ella .apenas el cayo sono la campa el se paro lo mas rapido que pudo, para cuando lo hico la chica ya se habia ido entonces el penso que esa chica se le hacia conocida de algun lugar , luego recordo que tenia clases llegaria. Se apuro en buscar su salon para cuando lo encontro para su suerte el profesor no hubiera llegado.

RYOMA

Al entrar senti una extraña sensación como si me estuvieran observando y cayo en la cuenta de porque miro a su alrededor y vio como lo veian una chica de pelo castaño claro en dos coletas y ojos color chocolate – la chica megafono – mumuro por lo bajo que mala suerte tenia tambien estaban el uniceja , y esos dos de la secundaria ellos no tres no han cambiado en nada pero, ¿Dónde esta sakuno?

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! Ryoma-sama ha vuelto alfin reabrire el club de fans!!- GRITO osakada tomoka claro que en ese instante no recordaba el nombre.

En menos de un minuto senti como se abalanzaba sobre mi esa escanlosa chica. Y al parecer grito tan fuerte que se escucho en todo el edificio por que al rato llegaron algunos sempais para mi tortura momo y eiji sempai cada vez de mal en peor.

-O' chibi que bueno volver a verte – se tira enzima y me abraza asfixiando me prácticamente .

-Echizen por que no nos avisaste – me dijo cabreado de broma claro como esperaba que le avisara si acababa de llegar ayer , mientras eiji me suelta de su asfixiante abrazo.

Escucho a Osakada de nuevo hablando de ma sioda fuerte para mi gusto – ne ne SAKUNO ven a ver a ryoma-sama- sakun?? si sakuno habia dicho. Me pare lentamente esperando ver a la dulce tierna sakuno de hace tres años pero cuando la vi no era misma. Era la chica con la que choque en la mañna!! Y por kami-sama que se veia bien claro que no descostre mi sorpresa segui con mi expresión inalterable la vi a los ojos y en su cara aparecion un debil sonrojo no como el que solia aparecer a los doce.- Buenos dias Echizen-san- echizen-san eso me dolio lo debo reconocer que paso con ryoma-kun no entendia nada.

Sono la campana , los sempais se fueron y todos buscaron un lugar donde sentarse para mi desgracia me toco sentarme junto al uniceja de horio y con osakada y ryusaki delante.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Comtinuara espero poner la conti lo mas pronto posible xaooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

plisss rewies


	2. CAMBIOS

hola a todos aqui estoy con un nuevo capi lo subi lo mas pronto posible y les queria decir que en el cuarto capi comenzara lo del viaje esu nu mas weno rewies plissssssssss

-- (cambio de escena) OOOOOOOOO (cambio de persona por ejemplo ryoma ; narrador)

-- (cambio de escena) OOOOOOOOO (cambio de persona por ejemplo ryoma; narrador)

PRINCE OF TENNIS NO ME PERTENECE.

Todo partió por un viaje: Cambios

Ryoma

Ah!! Me aburro nunca creí que una clase fuera tan aburrida como para llegar a prestar atención a las estupideces que decía Horio. Si… la aburrida clase sobre el idioma que hablado por años INGLES y el profesor tengo unas tres palabras para el.

-Mada mada dane- murmuro por lo bajo.

O si cierto horio seguía hablando sobre estupideces como mmm... nose algo sobre que mientras me había ido el se había vuelto titular, ja para lo me importara si ahora estaba el en la prepa y estaban los antiguos sempais y YO mas encima que se fuera despidiendo de su oportunidad.

Ya han pasado como 30 minutos desde que partió la clase y ya estoy queme quedo dormido; y si me quede dormido.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Se podía ver como un chico dormía placidamente sobre un escritorio de escuela y eso ciertamente molestaba a las personas que se encontraban en el salón con; que va estoy mintiendo si digo que les molesta a todos mas bien le molestaba a su profesor si al dichoso profesor de INGLES.

-Oé Echizen ya que estas prestando tanta atención podrías traducir el texto de la pagina 24- dijo el dichoso profesor, en eso echizen despertó un poco cabrero por que interrumpieron su siesta.

Echizen se paro busco la página del texto y lo tradujo sin ningún problema. Bastante rápido para ser exactas.

-How i did it master??- pregunto echizen después de traducir; con su indispensable sonrisa arrogante.

-Very good Sr., now please sit down-dijo el profesor mas que cabreado ya que su sonrisa mas bien parecía una mueca horrible.

Sonó la campana por fin y todos los alumnos de la preparatoria seigaku se encontraban desfrutando de su muy merecido receso.

Ryoma se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por el patio cuan de repente su tranquilidad fui interrumpida por nada mas y nada menos que sus sempais y con sempais quiero decir momo y eiji sempai.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos sus sempais se encontraban sobre el saludándolo y preguntándole todo tipos de cosas.

En un instante todos se quedaron callados y ryoma los miro con cara interrogante para darse se cuenta que estaban mirando algo fijamente el desvió su mirada para ver lo que veían y se encontró con la fría y seria mirada de Tezuka Kunimitsu.

-Tezuka buchou – dijo a modo de saludo echizen esperando la respuesta de su buchou.

-Ohajo echizen ¿ te vas a presentar a las pruebas del club de tennis?- pregunto fría y cal curadoramente el buchou.

-Wis- dijo muy despacio echizen sin faltar ese sutil toque de arrogancia y sonrisa made en Echizen.

El ambiente del lugar fue roto por la mismísima chica megáfono. Vale decir que echizen ya recuerda su nombre pero prefiere referirse a ella como la chica escandalosa que es. Al parecer de echizen el aspecto de esa chica no había cambiado en nada excepto por que ahora su cuerpo pues tenia todas sus curvas bien puestas debo decir.

-RYOMA-SAMA RYOMA-SAMA- gritaba la chica para llamar su atención y corría hacia el abrazándolo cuando lo alcanzo a esto ryoma lo disgusto.- vamos sakuno apúrate no camines tan lento y ven a saludar al príncipe-dijo tomoka.

-ya voy tomo-chan – escucho el príncipe decir. pero no creía que esa fuera la sakuno que conocía.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ryoma

No esa no podía ser ella por favor no parecía la sakuno que dejo en Japón hace ya tres años es que no esperaba que hubiera cambiado tanto. Si bien la había visto en el salón no se había fijado más que en su rostro que si uno no lo miraba con detenimiento parecía el mismo

Pero ahora que la veo mejor o KAMI-SAMA que le hiciste.

Si sakuno había cambiado y aunque uno se da cuenta de que es bien flaca su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado las curvas estaban donde deben estar y al parecer había tomado su consejo sobre el corte de pelo hace ya tres años si bien aun portaba sus trenzas ahora estas le llegaban hasta la altura de sus hombros y un poco mas. Su rostro es hermoso y tiene unos labios bastante tentadores aunque su rostro aun se muestra muy inocente me dan ganas de…… AAAAAAA no ryoma contrólate como puedes estar pensando eso. Mira que ojos que atrayentes y rojizos.

Ahora que me fijo bien el uniforme de la prepa es distinto al de la secundaria. Era una falda café clara con líneas verdes cruzándola horizontalmente y azule verticalmente que le llega sobre la rodilla y la parte de arriba es una camisa manda corta con un chaleco encima sin mangas azul no muy fuerte con líneas verdes en la zona donde se supone deben partir las mangas. Me alegra que lo cambiaran se ve mucho mejor.( que despistado nuestro ryoma no??)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mientras ryoma parecía estar en su mundo de en sueños claro algo que nadie notaba pero la "astuta" mirada de momoshiro takeshi que se dio cuenta de la penetrante y fija miraba que le daba ryoma a ryusaki que , aunque para ryoma pareciera que caminara muy lento , en realidad iba corriendo hacia ellos por la llamada de su amiga.

Cuando por fin llego donde ellos dijo

-tomo-chan no tienes por que armar tanto escándalo solo es echizen san que ha vuelto- dijo sakuno con un tono ni bueno ni malo ryoma quedo sorprendido aunque claro no lo demostró pero el no fue el único sorprendido si no todos los que estaban hay bien era sabido que a sakuno le gustaba echizen en secundaria.

-SAKUNO COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO ES RYOMA SAMA-

Grito tomoka.

-por favor no hagas escenas además yo no pienso actuar como una arrastrada por alguien que obviamente no me va a querer- sentencio sakuno con entono muy serio

En ese mismo instante tomoka le respondió algo a sakuno algo así como- pero si yo no soy una arrastrada además como me rompes los sueños diciendo que el nunca me va a querer SAKUNO- y salio corriendo.

-y a esta que le pasa- pregunto sakuno mas bien para si misma que para el resto que estaban al tanto del cambio de personalidad de sakuno ya que llevaban los sempais un años sin verla el año en que ella estuvo en tercero de secundaria.

Sakuno se giro sobre si misma y se puso a mirar a sus sempais y dijo – bueno me retiro a buscar a tomo chan y que bueno que volviste echizen san- dijo lo ultima con la sonrisa mas tierna posible y después se fue como había dicho antes.

Mmmm no me esperaba ese cambio de parte de sakuno chan- soltó al aire Fuji.

A eso todos respondieron un si excepto por cierto chico con mirada gatuno que quedo mas que asombrado sino que hirió en su orgullo y aun mas sin saberlo el en su corazon.

Y así transcurrió todo el día el enterándose de las cosas que habían pasado como que momoshiro ahora salía con la hermana menor del capitán de la fudomine; Ann tachibana; y muchos mas. Pero el se entero de algo que no le sorprendío mucho era que kachiro y katsuo habían superado por mucho a horio esto supo mientras estaba en los entrenamientos de tennis donde había dado su prueba y había quedado titular sacando del puesto a ARAI ya que takamura no podía jugar por una lesión en el tobillo.

--

Ryoma iba caminando camino a la salida mientras iba bebiendo una Ponta cuando escucho el ruido de una pelota chocar con una raqueta siguió el ruido y se encontró viendo el partido de ranking que se llevaba a cabo en el club de tennis femenil de seigaku entre la capitán de este y….. su Ponta se le cayo de la mano ¿sakuno??

Eso el no lo podía creer. Al parecer sus cambios no solo habían sido físico y mental sino también en el tennis .

El partido termino con sakuno como vencedora 6-2. Ahora ryoma se encontraba bien sorprendido.

El espero en la salida de SEIGAKU a que ella saliera por realmente le intrigaba mucho el saber como una niña tan torpe había llegado a ser buena y aunque el mismo no lo quisiera admitir también lo intrigaba el hecho de saber por que había cambiado su actitud.

Entonces la vio caminando a la salida sin saber porque su corazón se acelero tanto como cuando jugaba un partido de tennis.

-ryusaki- dijo para llamar su atención entonces esta lo miro a los ojos y le pregunto.

-que pasa echizen san??- …………….

--OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO--

CHAN CHAN continuara que pasara les gusto el capi?? coments plis y se me olvida gracias a todos los que me pusieron rewies aun que hayan sido pocos los nombraria pero se me olvidaron o no ya se me esta pegando la enfermedad de ryoma auxilio!!

RYOMA: hmp.

vaya que comunicativo y el proximo capi sera razones hasta la roxima amigos


	3. Chapter 3

"pensamientos" cuando habla el narrador

"_pensamientos" cuando habla el narrador_

_Que pasa echizen san?-…………_

_--_

¿Que pasa echizen san?- pregunta una muy educada sakuno, con un tono de voz que ya no indicaba nerviosismo como era antes cuando se dirigía a el." Que molestoso bueno de todas maneras tengo que esperar"

Ryusaki … etto t-tu como fue que mejoraste en el tennis?- "no puede ser acabo de tartamudear AAAAAAAA que me esta pasando" hablo ryoma.

Ahh eso pues bueno…no es de tu incumbencia- diciendo lo último de una muy fría "y ahora que le pico a este niñito".

HMP no es como si me importara- aclaro ryoma con la misma indiferencia que de por si no afecto a sakuno "a maldita niña tenia que cambiar pero aun así…."

Entonces por que preguntas- respondió sakuno con una sonrisa arrogante burlándose de el "te tengo". Ryoma frunció el seño pronunciadamente claramente estaba cabreado.

**Mente ryoma**

Aaaa que molesta como se atreve a burlarse de mí í!! Yo RYOMA ECHIZEN

Ya vera esta niñata la hare callar ahora mismo.

**Fin mente ryoma**

Pues realmente…- ryoma no termino de hablar ya que fue interrumpido por alguien quien ahora mismo no recordaba el nombre(a pobre ryoma y su memoria)

Yo, ryusaki chan-

Choutaro kun!!- si bien no grito ryoma pudo notar la emoción en la voz de sakuno al escuchar esa voz.

Desde lejos si uno veía la escena podría pensar que era un rechazo a una declaración amorosa y justamente eso fue lo que pensó su sempai, es decir, momo.

Cuando volviendo a nuestra escena de mas cerca se podía apreciar como sakuno giraba sobre si misma para verse con la ya no tan misteriosa persona, encontrándose cara a cara con esta, para después ponerse a su lado y decir- nos vamos?- claro eso lo dijo sakuno ya olvidándose por completo de cierto chico de mirada felina que estaba viendo la escena en primera fila.

Si seria lo mejor o sino atobe se va a enojar por no llegar a tiempo-respondió muy sonriente. Lo cual enojo mas a ryoma lentamente para la tortura de este iban caminando con dirección a su destino.

Se podía ver como sakuno disfrutaba la compañía de este ya que con diferencia a ryoma

Con el desgraciado así es como le decidió poner ryoma ella actuaba prácticamente como cuando tenia doce años tan solo que ya no tartamudeaba.

Ryoma pudo apreciar como al doblar la esquina en la cara de sakuno apareció un notable sonrojo que al parecer de ryoma la hacia ver muy adorable pero luego recordó que era por el desgraciado e inconscientemente apretó sus manos en forma de puño causándose daño bueno la verdad no tanto.

Oye ryoma que suerte tiene Ootori Choutaro no??- ryoma escucho decir a alguien y este sin pensarlo respondió.

Si- dijo de una forma muy seria se podría decir que hasta enojado.

**ryoma**

De repente escucho unas risas detrás de el para luego mirar hacia atrás y encontrarse con la cara a punto de estallar de risa de takeshi momoshiro. Pero que demonios estaba pasando según el ya no había nadie en la escuela o al menos que perteneciera al club de tennis recalco el según el. Realmente momo estaba que estallaba de la risa pero de repente para la sorpresa de echizen su cara cambio drásticamente a una seria algo no muy normal. Entonces en total silencio se va caminando hacia a la hamburguesería.

Realmente a todos nos ha tomado por sorpresa el cambio de Sakuno-decía momo mientras íbamos a sentarnos a una mesa vacía y un tanto alejada del resto. Espera un momento no era este el segundo semestre del año??. Entonces decidí preguntarle a momo es que realmente me causaba curiosidad el cambio de ryusaki por no decir haberme sorprendido.

Ne, momo no es este el segundo semestre del año?-pregunte pues no sabia como responder la pregunta yo solo.

Si lo es por?-me responde

Entonces como es que los tomo de sorpresa el cambio de ryusaki acaso no estaba en el primero?- Dios estoy hablando demasiado si sigo así momo puede pensar que ryusaki me gusta. (Que despistado nuestro ryoma).

Pues como tengo entendido por ANN sakuno…-

--

Estoy recostado sobre mi cama recordando lo que me dijo momo

Aparentemente sakuno al año siguiente de que me fuera ósea en segundo se fue a estudiar a la fudomine un año aparentemente hay mejoro su tennis un poco con Ann pero Momo no me quiso decir el porque se había cambiado talvez el tampoco lo sabe bueno; extrañamente en tercero lo paso en hyotei y el primer semestre de este año lo hizo en Inglaterra es bastante raro me pregunto ¿por que? Porque estaba como si conociera a Choutaro de toda la vida a como lo odio.

-que estas diciendo ryoma por que lo odias si el no tiene nada que tu quieras- le respondió su conciencia.

-cállate conciencia y déjame pensar-se respondió a si mismo (aparentemente a ryoma no se le da bien pensar XD)

-IDIOTA cual crees que es mi trabajo hacerte pensar para resolver tus problemas de corazón- volvió a responder la conciencia de este.

-AAAHHHHHH ya cállate me voy a dormir- sentencio Ryoma y se fue a dormir sin saber que el próximo día seria otro mas para hablar con su dulce conciencia JAJAJA.

**FIN mente Ryoma**

--

-Sakuno-Chan ¿por que estas tan cambiada?- pregunto en un susurro bastante fuerte como para que solo Ryoma lo escuchara.

-Simplemente cambie las personas normales lo hacen y maduran no como tu- dijo fríamente Sakuno sin ningún tono de amabilidad o ternura en su voz.

-Vez ahí esta antes no eras así eras mas amable tierna y siempre babeabas por Ryoma-sama-respondió Tomoka esperando así callar a su "amiga"

-Esa eras tu perdóname decírtelo pero casi ni le hablaba- dijo de vuelta sakuno

-A pero igual te gustaba admítelo- "jeje con esta la callo"

-Urusai urusai urasai eres tan molestosa-dijo Sakuno para volver a concentrarse en los estudios y o clase.

Claro esta que Echizen no se perdió ninguna parte de la conversación aunque el también no sabia ni porque escuchaba la conversación y como consecuencia no pudo responder a lo que el profesor contestaba y mas tarde seguro tendría mas problemas pensando en esa conversación.

--

Las clases ya habían terminado al igual que los clubes y se podía ver como los pocos estudiantes de la tarde se iban retirando también se podía ver a lo lejos venir llegando a una un tanto lujosa limusina de la cual salio nada más y nada menos que ore-sama o Atobe el súper mega vanidoso. Para dirigirse a una chica que estaba parada justo enfrente de la limusina.

-Vamos Sakuno tienes que firmar los papeles de adopción a las 6 de la tarde- dijo Atobe volviendo a entrar a la limusina.

-Hai oni-sama- respondió sakuno entrando a la limusina.

Todo esto fue observado por un par de ojos ámbar con un toque felino para que en su cabeza se formaran tres dulces palabras "WHAT THE FUCK" si tres dulces palabras que lo acompañarían en la noche para ir a hablar con su conciencia.

**CONTINUARA**

**GOMEN POR LA DEMORA ES QUE ESTRE VER SERIES Y EL COLEGIO NO TENIA TIEMPO PERO AHORA INTENTARE ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE PORFA REWIES PARA CONTINUAR CON TRES ME CONFORMO!! Y GRACIAS TODOS LO QUE HAN LEIDO LA HISTORIA**


	4. Chapter 4

_-Vamos Sakuno tienes que firmar los papeles de adopción a las 6 de la tarde- dijo Atobe volviendo a entrar a la limusina._

_-Hai oni-sama- respondió sakuno entrando a la limusina._

_Todo esto fue observado por un par de ojos ámbar con untoque felino para que en su cabeza se formaran tres dulces palabras"WHAT THE FUCK" si tres dulces palabras que lo acompañarían en la noche para ir a hablar con su conciencia._

_--_

"Tomen asiento por favor"-pronuncio el recien llegado profesor-"Bueno hoy habra un cambio de puestos ya que llega una nueva estudiante al instituto... pasa por favor"

Al instante se abrio la puerta corredisa dando paso a una chica de piel blanquecina con pelo castaño claro y ojos azules, la chica era bastante linda con su pelo corto y cuerpo bien formado lo que llamo bastante la atencion de los hombres delsalon menos claro al chico de mirada felina.

"introducete por favor"-dijo el profesor

"Hai... bueno mi nombrees Ann Tachibana y me encanta jugartennis"-dijo los unicos en sorprenderse fueron Ryoma Osakada y Horio, lo que extrño a Ryoma fue el hecho Sakuno ni se inmuto.

"Bueno por favor todos saquen sus cosas al pasillo que voy a cambiar los puestos"- termino el profesor.

"hai" general.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- 15 minutos despues

mente RYOMA

Pues bien para mi no fue tanto el cambio pero para la chica megafono si ya que la sentaron en la primera fila y a mi me sentaron en la ultima solo y delante mio estaba Sakuno y Tachibana.

La verdad la clase estuvo bastante aburrida pues bueno era ingles pero de repente escuche decir algo a tachibana que llamo la atencion.

" Ne sakuno como va el tema de la adopcion ya firmaron los papeles?"-pregunto Tachibana esto si que llamo la atencion despues de todo que tenia que ver Atobe con esto??

"hai"- escuche decir suavemente a Sakuno

"Entonces ya tienes un nuevo oni-sama y una famili... perdon" pues bien eso era extraño no que Sakuno tiene mama papa y a sumire-sensei. aunque ahora que lo pienso no la eh visto en todo el semestre.

"No te preocupes estoy espesando a aceptar lo de mi abuela y padres digo para algo me fui un año a Hyotei y el primer semestre a Inglaterra" respondio Sakuno, bien se donde estuvo pero que tiene que ver atobe en todo esto??

"Piensa idiota"- y aqui va mi consiencia

"metete en tus propios problemas"- respondi

"Lo hago idiota yo soy tu"- aaaa ya vera...

De repente se abrio la y aparecio Momo sempai llamandome a mi ANN y Sakuno que teniamos que ir con el a la oficina de deportes, lo mas gracioso es que Momo no podia hablar con Ann por que se ponia rojo.

Fin mente RYOMA

Se podia ver como 4 personas entraban a sala de deportes donde se encontraban reunidos el club de tennis femenino y masculino con sus respectivos entrenadores.

"Me alegra que hallan venido ya debemos comunicarle que se realizara un campamento de todos los clubes de tennis tanto femeninos como masculinos de todos los institutos Seigaku, Hyotei y Rikkaidai... bueno las cabañas seran repartidas entre hombres y mujeres, es decir, dos hombres y dos mujeres por cabañas los cuartetos sera..." no alcanzo a terminar la profesora del equipo femeninopor la exclamacion pronunciada por todo menos Ryoma y Tezuka, al parecer fue asi.

"QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

"Silencio- hablo el entrenador del club masculino- esto se a decidido por que se desea que haya mas compañerismo entre los dos clubes ; como iba diciendo la profesora :"

"En la cabaña 1 estaran ..." y asi continuo hasta llegar hasta la ultima cabaña.  
"Y en la ultima cabaña estaran Ann tachibanna, Momoshiro Takeshi , Sakuno Ryusaki y... Ryoma Echizen; el encargado de esta cabaña sera Momoshiro por ser el mayor bien nos iremos pasado mañana, cada cabaña debe organizarse sola para el viaje, ahora vayan a sus clases" temino el pofesor.

Ryoma estaba saliendo de la sala cuando siente que unas manos lo atrapan del brazo y lo tiran, encontrandose cara a cara con Sakuno Ryusaki.

" Echizen... hoy en la tarde en mi casa esperame en la salida... para organizar las cosas nada mas; Ann y Momo tambien van"- dijo Sakuno y se fue para alcanzar a Ann que se habia adelntado con Momo y poder hablar con ella de un tema que al parecer hizo sonrojar a Sakuno y Ryoma estab seguro que no era por el lo cual lo molesto( aaa Ryoma y su ego todo tiene que ser sobre el XD)

--

Ya habian terminado las actividades de los clubes deportivos hace mas de 10 minutos y se podia apreciar como dos chicos y una chica estaban espendo a alguien en la salida del instituto.

"Gomen el retraso es que se me habia ovidado entregar un trabajo"- dijo Sakuno haciendo una reverencia sin esperar que de repente una rafaga de viento hiciera que se subiera la falda lo suficiente como para ver su ropa interior y que el unico que lo viera fuera Ryoma provocando un notable sonrojo que alcanzo a tapar con su gorra.

"Ah miren ahi esta el auto" dijo Sakuno señalando con el dedo una Hammernegra que se estacionaba en frente del colegio y de la parte delantera salia un mayordomo

"Por favor señoritas y señoritos suban para llevarlos a la mansion digo residencia" lo ultimo lo cambio por la mirada de Sakuno que claro no queria que sus amigos y Ryoma (parece que ni siquiera lo aprecia MUAHAHHA) se enteraran de su actual situacion.

El trayecto hacia la mansion no fue tan largo de unos 45 minutos a pesar de que la "casa" estuviera a las afueras de la ciudad. Cuando llegaron todos quedaron sorprendidos por el tamaño de la mansion.

Ya pasada la impresion todos entraron en la casa y pasaron a la sala de estar donde ya tenian servidos todos jugos y postres para tomar once con una gran pizarra movible detras con un plumon para que anotaran lo que iban a discutir.  
Habian pasado como 30 minutos discutiendo y ya tenian casi todo arreglado aunque se les habia acabado el jugo por lo tanto Sakuno iba ir a buscar mas pero Ryoma se ofrecio ayudarla para dejar un rato solos a momo y ann, claro que l no sabia las consecuencias que esto traeria para el o mas bien los dolores de cabeza.

Mente RYOMA

Ya estabamos terminando de servir los jugos cuando la puerta de la cocina se habre y sale todo el equipo de Hyotei lo cual me sorprendio bastante pero lo mas sorprendente fue cuando Sakuno dejo los jugos y fue a abrazar a atobe y le dijo ONI-SAMA

No puede ser Sakuno y atobe son hermanos!!

**Continuara**

**Espero les haya gustado acabo de escribir todo el cap hoy porfa rewies asi tengo animos para continuar!!  
por cierto en el proximo capa ya estaran en el campamento se dara mas love pero no les dire de quienes ademas habran varias sorpresas para RYoma como ...**


	5. La pequeña hisoria

LA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA

"Oni-sama"-...

RYOMA

No lo podia creer Sakuno y Atobe HERMANOS ¡Que le habia pasado al mundo en estos tres años!- Muchos cambios politicos, fisicos, volviste,creciste ella tambien, ya no te quiere y mucho mas- hablo su dulce y tierna conciencia- Callate!- se dijo a si mismo (el muy inteligente)

Fin mente Ryoma

Sakuno

Estaba abrazando a mi hermano, bueno aun no ya que no podimos firmar los papeles.  
De un momento a otro senti como si alguien me estuviera mirando de una forma muy fija entonces gire mi cabeza de una manera bastante disimulada y vi algo que por supuesto no me sorprendio a todo el equipo de Hyotei buscando comidacomo siempre, etc. Pero habia algo raro algo que no tarde en descubrir en el meson principal estaba Ryoma mirandome ,o mejor dicho la extraña escena que seguro era para el verme abrazando a Atobe, con cara de desconcierto que le sentaba muy bien se podria hasta decir que era tierno ... - un momento dije tierno?!- muy bien Sakuno manten la calma fue solo la impresion del momento.  
Ahora que lo pienso tambien estan Momo y Ann...-pricesando- DEMONIOS  
Demasiado tarde...

Fin mente Sakuno

Se podia apreciar un cuadro bastante raro si se lo imaginan o mejor dicho gracioso y aun mas cuando entraron Momo y Ann, bueno principalmente por Momo ya que Ann al ser la mejor amiga ya sabia todo esto.

¿Que hace Atobe aqui?- Pregunto Momo con sorpresa al ver a Atobe y a todo el equipo de Hyotei metido hay dentro de la cocina. Pues les tendre que decir que Momo no era el unico sorprendido hay dentro como se habran dado cuenta. Ryoma tambien tenia rondando esa pregunta por su mente aunque claro ya sabia la respuesta por haber visto la escena anterior a la llegada de Momo tan solo que no la habi logrado poner en palabras.

Ya habian oasado unos 15 minutos aproximadamente, Sakuno y su grupo ya habian vuelto al living a terminar de ponerse de acuerdo ya la gran mayoria del equipo de Hyotei se habia ido a excepcion de Atobe claro y de Choutaro, porque Atobe era su tutor de matematicas.(jaja que gracioso atobe de profe)

Sakuno se entraba terminando de arreglar las cosas para el viaje con el grupo.Cuando de nada a Momo se le ocurrio preguntar el por que Sakuno vivia con Atobe y toda la historia.

Ne Sakuno ¿Por que TU y ATOBE viven juntos como paso?- pregunto de la nada Takeshi momoshiro.

Sakuno quedo sorprendida por la pregunta, nose esperaba que Momo o alguno de los presentes excepto por Ann se atreverian a preguntar.

Bueno supongo que si vamos a compartir cabaña por una semana y media esta bien que les diga ademas creo que confio en ustedes dos- dijo apuntando a Momo y Echizen.

Bien por donde parto- comenzo sakuno- veran como todos saben el año despues que Echizen se fuemis padres decidieron cambiarme a la _fudomine_ por razones de trabajo y pase un año hay , la cosa es que a final de ese año mi abuela o mejor dicho sumire-sensei murio de un taqui cardia, cmo consecuencia de que mis padres trabajaban en el extranjero decidieron que era mejor que me quedara en la casa de mi padrino, el padre de Keigo, y de esa manera tuve que pasar otro año en Hyotei esta vez bien pero lo mas fuerte fue el hecho de que en las vacaciones cuando ya me habia recuperado de la muerte de mi abuela mis padres mueren en el extranjero en un accidente automovilistico, es decir, quedo huerfana la cosa es que tuvimos que ir hasta Inglaterra ya hay trabajaban ellos y nos quedamos un semestre alla por razones que no deseo comentar-_porque no encontramos el testamento- _en fin despues de todo esto decidi volver a Seigaku, eso seria todo creo.

La sala que so un incomo do silencio para todos ya que despues de que Sakuno contara su propia desgracia a nadie se le ocurria que decir hasta que fueron salvados por la campana o mejor dicho el celular de Momo.

Si mama ya salimos, bueno Sakuno hay nos vemos xao- se despidio Momo le hico señas a Ann y Echizen ya que se ivan juntos.

--

Pero como se te olvida tu bolso Echizen anda apurate- Grito Momo retando a Echizen por su mala memoria.

Ryoma iva lo mas rapido que podia era realmente desesperante tener un compañero como Momo en fin.  
Ryoma ya iba llegando a las escaleras cuando de repente escucho algo- No, sueltame- Ryoma aunque no lo quiso reconocer identifico inmediatamente las escaleras para encontrarse con un escena que no le causaba mucha gracia en frente de el estaba Choutaro agarrando a Sakuno de los hombros intentando drle un beso mientras Sakuno intetaba no perder su primer beso a manos de una persona cualquiera.

Ryoma rapìdamente fue y le planto un buen combo al maldito desgraciado aprovechador como decidio ponerle de Choutaro liberando asi a Sakuno para luego el agarrarla de la cintura empujarla hacia para entrar en la habitacion de esta tomar su bolso volver a pescar a Sakuno y salir lo mas rapido de la casa/mansion.

--

Momo quedo sorprendido con lo que veia y para su curiosidad lo que veia era a Sakuno siendo cargada por Ryoma corriendo en direccion al auto y prontamente subirse a el.

No sabia que Sakuno tambien venia- dijo a modo de burla- a donde vas Sakuno.

Ahh...- A mi casa Momo - termino Ryoma- mi mama quiere hablar contigo aparentemente la tuya y la mia eran amigas- dijo lo ultimo que aunque fuera verdad para salvarse de la posibles burlas de momo de repente miro al lado para encontrase con una cara de enojo de Sakuno lo cual lo hico sonreir y como siempre tenia que a ver una persona que viera esto Momo.

--

Muchas gra cias adios- se despidio Sakuno de Momo, su madre y Ann.  
Bien Echizen ahora dime porque me trajiste a tu casa.

Ya te lo dije mi madre quiere hablar contigo-_ y por suerte hoy mi padre no esta_- pasa- ordeno de manera indiferente Ryoma felix de recuperar su actitud de nuevo hasta que laro Sakuno cruzo la puerta y su madre saltar sobre ella diciendo cosas como tanto tiempo sin ver , etc.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

continuara

PERDON POR LA DEMORA NO ERA MI INTENCION BIEN LES TENGO QUE AGRADECER A TODOS POR SU APOYO Y REWIES Y DE CIRLES UNAS CUANTAS COSAS.

1- EL PROXIMO CAPI VA A SER MUCHO MAS LARGO

2- YALO TENGO TODO PENSADO

3- CON 5 REWIES Y SIGO LA HISTORIA( se aceptan sugerencias para trama)

4- AQUI VAN LOS ADELANTOS

**EL TESTAMENTO COMO ES QUE LO TIENE-...**

**SOLO LA CUIDAMOS POR DINERO-...**

**ME VOY-...**

**SALDRIAS CONMIGO-...**

**Y MUCHO MAS VA A PASAR...**


	6. Chapter 6

REALIDAD, SORPRESAS Y NUEVO HOGAR

- Sakuno que bueno que viniste tenia tantas ganas de verte- Sakuno se sentia agobiada por el actuar de la mujer pero algo en su interior algo le decia que de alguna parte conocia a esa mujer.

- Ah! perdona, no me presente como corresponde- dijo la madre de Ryoma- me llamo Rinko Echizen y fui, no soy la mejor amiga de tu madre- termino con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

- Ah! yo si la recuerdo usted estuvo en elfuneral- respondi Sakuno con algo de melancolia y pena en su mirar por tener que recordar aquel funesto hecho- pero... no sabia que usted era la madre de Ryoma pues hay una gran diferencia no se sime entiende- dijo Sakuno de forma un tanto ironica y divertida lo que provoco un bufido de parte de Ryoma y una sonrisa en Rinko- o que era la mejor amiga de mi madre- finalizo Sakuni dandose cuenta de lo poco sabia, supo de la vida de su madre.

- Bueno Sakuno supongo que hay muchas cosas que no sabes de tus padres por su trabajo... - De reprnte Rinko se dio cuenta de que Ryoma aun estaba parado hay cerca en la escalera y que a pesar de tener una expresion de indiferencia, ella sabia que no era asi, porque o si no él ya se hubiera ido" jeje el peque esta enganchado MUAHAHAHA" Sakuno no te molestaria pasar a mi cuarto para hablar en privado- lo ultimo lo dijo con la mirada fija en Ryoma para ver su actuar y con cara de burla lo que claro provoco la reaccion esperada ya que él rapidamente giro el cuerpo para partir subiendo las escaleras al darse cuenta de la mirada de su madre.

Ya estando dentro de la habitacion de Rinko y habiendo pasado algunos minutos Sakuno decidio hablar.  
- Disculpe mi imprudencia pero me gustaria saber por que necesitaba hablar conmigo - pregunto Sakuno sin rodeos a pesar de que no quisiera admitirlo, ella estaba curiosa por saber que era lo que le tenian que decir.

- Bueno lo que te tengo que decir no es facil ya que...- Hiso una pausa meditando lo que diria porque de seguro shockearia a Sakuno- esta completamente relacionado contigo y el testamento de tu madre.

Rinko pudo apreciar sin duda alguna y en primer plano la cara de sorpresa de Sakuno al recibir una noticia como esa porque lo que habia dicho significaba que ella, Rinko Echizen poseia el testamento de sus padres.

- Yo se que en este momento estas viviendo con tu padrino que es Keichiro Atobe y que se esta tramitando tu adopcion, pero ¡No puedes aceptar él bajo ningun motivo te debe tener como hija!- Rinko iba a seguir hablando pero fue abruptamente interrumpida por la voz de Sakuno.

- Eso no puede ser mis propios padres lo escogieron como mi padrino no hay razon alguna para que no este con el y su familia- Grito Sakuno sin darse cuenta de lo fuerte que habia gritado pero para su suerte la uncia persona aparte de ellas que estaba en la casa era Ryoma que estaba escuchando musica y no escucho los que dijo o grito Sakuno.

- Sakuno, calmate- pronuncio Rinko que mientras esta se calmaba ella se paraba e iba hacia el escritorio donde se encontraba una foto enmarcada de Rinko y la madre de Sakuno y tomaba la foto entre sus brazos para luego volverse a sentar con la foto aun en sus brazos- Es verdad que en ese tiempo tus padres lo escogieron como tu padrino, ya que en ese tiempo el aun no era corrompido por el dinero, en esa epoca su empresa recien estaba saliendo a flote y él era una persona humilde, bondadosa y muy bien parecido, pero ya cuando cuando estuvo en la cima el dinero lo corrompio- decidio hacer una pausa lo que seguia seguro y destrozatia a Sakuno.

- Veras Sakuno lo que ocurre es que tu eres la heredera de la fortuna de tus padres y según el testamento cuando cumplieras los 15 años que Ryoma ya tiene por cierto(weno aqui vemos la forma de unir a Ryoma y Sakunode rinko que hasta ahoraes bastantesimple pero despues a ver quien sabe) tu la recibirias, claro solo en el caso de que tuvieras untutor legal me refiero que te hayan adoptado o algo por el estilo y si llegaras a tener uno toda la fortuna sería para el tutor para que la manipulara como deseara si tienes tus dudas sobre el asunto aqui esta el testamento- lentamente Rinko retiro la parte trasera del marco de fotos permitiendo ver dos hojas perfectamente dobladas que correspondian al testamento de los padres de Sakuno- Y por cierto Keichiro sabia lo de la fortuna por eso es que él se fue antes a Inglaterra para encontrarlo y destruirlo, lamentablemente para él este a estado conmigo desde la ultima vez que los visite haya en Inglaterra; tomate tu tiempo para leerlo esperare afuera mientras hago un poco de té para todos- finalizo sin decir ni una palabra mas pasando le las hojas a Sakuno para que las leyera.

_Testamento..._

_Querida hija si estas leyendo esto seguramente es porque nosotros dos tu padre y yo ya no nos encontramos en el mundo para acompañarte mas realmente lamento a verte dejado sola ya que nunca fue mucho el tiempo que estuvimos juntos como familia por asuntos de trabaja se que muchas veces te sentiste sola por nuestra culpa por no a ver compartido una que otra navidad juntos o tus cumpleños fechas especiales la verdad tu padre y yo lo lamentamos pero sabemos que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para superar el hecho de nuestra muerte no haciendonos aun lado si no sabiendo que hicimos todo lo posible para darte una buena vida aunque claro no la mejor por nuestra ausencia talvez sea nuestra culpa el hecho de que seas tan timida al nunca haber estado contigo para darte confianza nosotros realmente queremos que triunfes en la vda que seas feliz que sigas un buen camino porque no te procupes que nosotros de arriba te estaremos cuidando._

_Ahora hablando de otros aspectos sobre lo que es heredar se que debe ser bastate molesto para ti tener que leer esto por que si yo fuera tu lo unico querria seria saber sobre los sentimientos ultimos etc de la vida de mis padr es y no de estupidas herencias que seguro y causaran problemas._

_Querida Sakuno se en este momento debes sentir un gran cariño hacia a tu padrino y primo pero te suplico por favor el nunca formes parte de su familia se que apentan o digo o escbuenas personas pero en verdad no lo son la realidad es que eran buenas peronasper ya no mas ahora solo les interesa el dinero y creeme cuando te lo digo o escribo talvez ni me creas pero pidele a rinko que te ayude a comprobarlo se que ahora mismo cuando estas leyendo esto esta ella por ahi cerca._

_La fortuna que heredaras a los quince sera bastante grande mucho dinero siendo ahorrado por años propiedas acciones y empresas cualquiera las querria y se volveria loco tambien al tenerlas con el deber que traen pero se que encontraras una forma de salir adelante confio en ti ademas Rinko siempre estara para ayudarte en lo financiero ya que ella en verdad sabe manejar esto de las empresas y como madre bueno como madre de verdad pero si para guiarte y ayudarte y con los chicos si ahora que lo pioenso ella es muy buena en eso y nos reunio a mi y a tu padre porque y seguro y tienes a mas de un chico detras tuyo con lo bella que eres._

_Creo que te parecera extraño el no ver atisbo de la letra de tu padre pues bueno lo que pasa es que él no tiene muy buena letra y quiere que lo que esta escrito a continuacion lo entiendas a la perfeccion:_

_Hija se que en este momento debes estar sufriendo mucho por nuestra culpa y no lo niego lamento todo el tiempo que hemos perdido como familia realmente te extraño en este ultimo tiempo tu madre y yo no hacemos mas que pensar en ti pero yo se que tendras las fuerzas para superar cualquier obstaculo y muy a mi pesar tengo que admitir que ya estas en edad de los chicos gustar y cuando uno de ellos te llegue a hacer daño no te preocupes yo lo hare pagar este vivo o no. Se que talvez ya no este mas en el mundo de los vivos y eso me hce llorar por dejarte sola sin muchos recuerdos no sabes como me hace llorar el no haber aprovechado el tiempo me siento tan mal realmente te deseo lo mejor..._

El testamento seguia pero Sakuno ya no pudo seguir leyendo era demasiado para su corazon ver las palabras de sus padres no podia resistir llorar y con sus lagrimas manchar tan preciada escritura era santa era invaluable mas valiosa que cualquier obra de arte pero tenia que comprobar por ella misma y en este momento si lo que decian era verdad con Rinko iba a ir a hablar y la verdad averiguar.

-Disculpe Ringo-san pero necesito averiguar la verdad sobre mi padrino porfavor me podria ayudar- Sakuno miraba directamente a los ojos de Rinko Echizen demostrando total seguridad en sus palabras.

-Por supuesto Sakuno solo necesito una cosa y es el numero de telefono de tu casa porfavor- Rinko le pregunto Sakuno sin ningun rodeo y mientras ella Sakuno le daba el numero ella marcaba los digitos en el teclado telefonico para llamar ademas una cosa falta mencionar en altavoz puso el telefon para Sakuno escuchara y mientras llamaba Rinko le explicaba la mala costumbre que tenia su padrino de nunca colgar pero pronto callaron ya que alguien habia contestado.

-HOLA buenas tardes quien habla??- esa era la voz del "padrino".( notese el sarcasmo)

- hola tio soy sakuno solo llamaba para avisar en que un rato mas voy a ir a la casa a buscar mis cosas ya que voy a quedar en casa de Ann el finde semana y despues me ire al campamento bueno eso no mas adios- mintio Sakuno sin remordimiento alguno porque sabia que esto la iba a ayudar.

-Si xao- Sakuno pudo comprobar que lo que decia Rinko era verdad el no habia cortado y ahora podian escuharlo hablar con alguien.

- ¡Maldicion no puede ser que no se hayan podido tramitar los papeles de adopcion necesito adoptarla o mantenerla cerca y tu lo sabes keigo- se le escuchaba decir.

-Si padre por eso mismo es que Chotarou se queda aveces para mantener Sakuno atada a nosotros y no perderla no a ella y asu herencia- se escuscho hablar a keigo atobe.

-Buena estrategia te felicito...- Sakuno habia cortado la llamada y no podia creer lo que habia escuchado realmente solo la estaban usando para obtener la herencia y eso la hacia sufrir pensando que tenia una familia cuando no era asi. Se sorprendio al sentir los brazos de Rinzo Echizen abrazandola de forma maternal para contener la pena que la embragaba y tranquilizando con palabras de aliento- No te preocupes Sakuno te puedes quedar en esta casa cuanto quieras me hace mas que feliz tenerte aqui y saber que ya no correras peligro mejor sera que vayamo a buscar tus cosas yo te llevare y Ryoma te acompañara sin protestas- finalizo Rinko.

--

Ya habianpasado mas de dos horas desde aquel suceso y Sakuno se encontraba para su mala suerte durmiendo en la cama de Ryoma Echizen mientras el dormia en un sofa cama al lado todo porque no habian podido ordenar la pieza nueva de Sakuno estaba muy sucia y habia tenido que dormir con él en su pieza no era que le gustara ni nada por el estilo era solo que el hecho de tener que dormir con un chico en la misma pieza la ponia nerviosa.

Ya era domingo si domingo el proximo dia empezaria el campamento asi que habia decidido depertarse tempreno que ya habia hecho ir a tomar una ducha ponerse ropa deportiva y entrenar para hacer deporte y relajarse.

Ya habiendose duchado vestido y hecho el calentamiento Sakuno comenzo a jugar contra la pared la verdad era que jugar al tennis la relajab y a la vez le ayudaba a meditar y en especial esta partida con la pared la hizo pensar en todo lo ocurrido recientemente haciendola llorar es que simplemente no podia creer lo ocurrido era demasiado. Dos solitarias lagrimas recorrian sus sonrojadas mejillas por el cansancio mientras juegaba contra la pared cuando escucho una voz.

No esperaba que la chica dura fuera tan debil-...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CONTINUARA

Lamento mucho la demora es que no me habia llegado la inspiracion aun y lamento el hecho de que sea tan corto y aun no llegue el campamento lo que pasa es que tengo la idea en general de todo pero necesito detallarla solo digo se desarrollara en tres capitulos creo el campamento y que me esforzare mucho mas y espero terminarlo mas pronto y espero que hayan disfrutado este cap les suplico rewiews o si no no tendre forma de continuar sin apoyo. algunas cosas mas VAMSO GONZALES LE ODI GANAR A NADAL LOS CHILENOS CONFIAMOS EN TI ... srry es que lo hay que apoyar weno eso nomas y muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer el fic... y dejan rewiews POR ULTIMO EN LOS RR ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS IDEAS ETC Y COMO PUEDEN VER LOS ADELSNTOS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ERAN LAS IDEAS PARA ESTE


End file.
